The Nerd Brigade
by qsmadness007
Summary: The B. A. U. is about to leave for a case, they just have to wait on a late co-worker to make it to the plane. As they are waiting, they find out that their co-worker has been kidnapped.
1. Discovery

Part 1: Discovery

"Every mad man thinks others mad." - Latin proverb

Aaron Hotchner loosened his blue tie, as he glanced at his watch for what seemed like the fiftieth time in twenty minutes. The B. A. U. plane had sat idly on the tarmac for almost forty-five minutes. They should have already left for Cleveland, Ohio by now; the local authorities were waiting for their help on a homicide investigation.

Aaron's face was worried, as he hoped this incident wasn't turning into a repeat of what happened several months ago. He couldn't afford one of his agents to just decide not to board a plane.

Aaron glanced out the window, before he glanced around the cabin to see where everyone was.

Jennifer "J.J." Jareau was standing in the back, making coffee, and chatting nervously with Emily Prentiss. They both seemed to be hiding faces of concern about their missing co-worker. They were trying to keep their minds from drifting by attempting to talk about pointless things like shopping.

David Rossi was sitting at the table, making notes on his little black leather-bound notepad, as he looked over the case file.

Derek Morgan was pacing frantically up the aisle, alternating between calling several numbers. Derek put his cell phone back in his pocket, a deep frown forming on his face. "He is still not answering any of his phones, it isn't like him not to answer. I even tried the work phone, incase he thought we were heading over there before."

"Has he ever been late like this before?" David Rossi asked, not looking up from the note he was making in his notepad. Rossi was sensing an unspoken secret about Dr. Reid that none of them were willing to talk about. As if the last time, if he had ever missed a plane before, wasn't a good time for any of them. Rossi didn't want to probe though because he sensed that the group had a lot of secrets that they didn't wish to discuss. He wasn't one to judge anyway, he had his own secrets and demons to wrestle with.

Aaron bit his lower lip for a second, not really wanting to have a discussion about Dr. Reid's previous drug abuse problem. He felt a responsibility in away to inform their newest co-workers of all the eccentrics of this particular group, but was saved from discussing any of the team's previous secrets when the laptop near Rossi chirped, indicating their tech goddess, as she called herself, Penelope Garcia had something for them.

Garcia's voice wasn't chipper as it usually was, and seemed almost on the verge of tears. "We have a huge problem." She said as Rossi hit the button that brought up the video feed.

Hotchner turned the laptop so everyone could see it. "What is it, Garcia?"

Garcia pushed up her pink-framed glasses. "I can't say it… " She took a deep breath, "I am just going to send you a copy of the fax we just got." The fax machine in the cabin started as she said the last word.

Emily picked up the piece of paper that had just come through, scanning it quickly. She had been trying to be calm as she said it, but accidentally let out a "Oh, crap." She was glad she wasn't holding her coffee mug or she was sure it would have shattered to the floor.

Emily forced herself to take a deep breath before she read the fax to everyone. "We have your nerdy doctor. We will contact you later, if we decide to give him back. – The Nerd Brigade."

J.J. took the fax as if she had to double-check what Emily had just read.

In a few minutes, Aaron had notified the Cleveland police of the situation, and the team was heading back to Quantico.

"There can't be a crisis next week. My schedule is already full." – Henry Kissinger

Dr. Spencer Reid woke up to a blur of colors. He also had a headache. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened but it seemed something had happened to his eyes. It seemed like somehow he had gotten a chemical in them, causing his vision to seem blurry.

It took him a few seconds to realize he was also tied up. Then, he remembered getting ready for work today. He had been buzzed that he had a delivery from a floral company, so had gone down to see exactly what he was getting. Sometimes, his friend, Lance, sent hanging plants to the apartment as a joke, so Spencer had just assumed that it was another one of Lance's jokes.

As Spencer had gotten down stairs, he didn't see anyone. The last thing he remembered was feeling someone behind him, and then connecting with the sidewalk.

Spencer wondered now, if perhaps it wasn't a headache he had but a concussion.

He squinted trying to figure out the pattern on the wallpaper.

A door opens behind him. Spencer sat perfectly still, trying to keep his mind calm, so that he could try to talk the person holding him hostage into letting him go. He was trained in hostage negotiation, and you would think after being held hostage at least three times that Spencer would be a pro. In truth, every time, Spencer was frightened, and always wondered if this would be the last time and that the person would just snap in kill him. This was even truer now, after he still had nightmares about his time with Tobias Hankle.

Spencer felt a cloth draped around his eyes.

A high mechanical voice said a few seconds later, "Can't take any risk that my formula didn't work and you can still see me, beautiful." The figure stroked Spencer's cheek, and played with a strand of the doctor's hair. Spencer stayed perfectly still, unsure what to do. The figure's hand felt like latex, so the only information that Spencer knew about him right now was that he had a voice modification device, and he was wearing gloves.

"See you later, Gorgeous." The figure kissed Spencer's cheek, and headed out of the room


	2. Searching

Part 2: Searching  
"It is not work that kills men; it is worry. Worry is rust upon the blade." - Henry Ward Beecher.

Penelope Garcia could feel Derek Morgan's warm breath on her neck. She usually would enjoy him being so close, but his presence wasn't helping her concentrate fully on her work. Her mind was starting to drift to all the bad things that could happen to Dr. Reid.

The team had split up tasks to try to find any clue of who might have wanted to kidnap Dr. Reid. This didn't seem like the other times, he had been held hostage, as this time it wasn't during the middle of the investigation because Reid had been in the wrong place at the wrong time; this time someone took him because they wanted him.

Prentiss, Rossi, and Hotchner had gone to Reid's apartment to look for clues, and J.J. was searching through Reid's desk. Penelope had the sad feeling that they weren't really going to find anything. She couldn't think of a single reason why anyone would want to kidnap Dr. Reid. She had always thought of him as a sweet and funny person. He was the kind of person who felt horrible if he thought he had upset you, even if the slight was more his own insecurities than a real injustice.

"I wish they would search faster." Morgan said softly, watching one of the computer screens.  
Garcia had set all the computers onto a different search, hoping one of the keywords that she entered would help them narrow things down in any way. She wasn't sure though, because it wasn't as if the computer could track someone they didn't know about who had somehow developed a secret obsession on the B. A. U. or Dr. Reid.

Garcia was thinking that if this was an attack on the team, and not on Reid, anyone could find just the right amount of limited information they might need to strike for all to see on the Bureau's website. (The Bureau had been trying to be a lot more public about information on agents since the passing of the Freedom of Information Act.) If someone was really obsessed they probably could find bits and pieces of information about each team member on the Internet. And if someone was efficient enough, they could also hack into public records and learn more information.

Garcia was tempted to ask Morgan to go to his desk, and search Reid's name in Google to see how much information he could get. Then, she might know if all the panic she was starting to fear was justifiable. (Part of it was also to help her focus more, and it probably would help Morgan more if he were occupied.) Reid was a bit of a quiet person at times, and wasn't one to have things plastered about him all over the place. If the press started fishing about the cases they worked, Reid like most of the members of the B. A. U. were more apt to let J.J. handle it, than personally answer any of the press' questions.

The more Garcia thought about asking Morgan to look up Reid on Google though, the less she didn't like the idea. There was no telling what might come up. Hell, someone could still have those damn Hankle videos posted online, even though she had tried her best to get them all removed.

"If it makes you feel better you can do a paper search," Garcia finally answered Morgan after a few minutes had passed. She didn't want to let all the fear and worry slip in her voice, but she knew she hadn't done a good job of it when Morgan patted her shoulder.

Morgan sighed. "I am not sure it is going to be anymore helpful than the computers are being now, baby girl."

"I hate feeling so helpless, it keeps me making me think the worse." Penelope answered, trying to push back the thought that Spencer wasn't going to recover from this kidnapping, if they were ever able to save him. She kept getting the feeling they were never going to see him again, and she didn't like to have that feeling.

"I know, it is hard to stay positive right now, but we have to somehow try." He brought her into a hug, feeling a few stray tears slide down his cheek, as he held her close.

"Trust the instinct to the end, though you can render no meaning." – Ralph Waldo Emerson

As Emily Prentiss walked up the stairs to Spencer's apartment, she had a feeling that evil had already walked through these halls. Though she had a spare set of keys, as the B. A. U. had a spare set for each member of the team, there was a desolate quietness growing as she drew closer to the apartment.

She wished that Rossi or Hotch had been with her right now, because she felt fear rising inside of her. She carefully put her hand on the knob finding it unlocked. As she opened the door, she reached for the gun, instinctually.

When the door was fully opened, she heard a loud whooshing noise and a sign fell down in front of her. At the same time she let out a small scream, she brought up her gun with both hands.

"I've already been here, and left. Have to spend time with our friend." The sign read in bright orange letters.

"Are you okay?" She heard Rossi say a few seconds after she forced herself to take a deep breath. He had gone to see if Spencer's car was still in the parking lot and had heard Emily scream on his way up the stairs. He had ran the rest of the way after that.

Emily nodded. "It looks like the unsub, or unsubs trashed the place. " All of the bookcases that had been in the foyer had been overturned, and all the rooms she could see looked in the same state as the foyer. She put one of the bookcases back in place, not caring that this was a crime scene. She knew that if the situation was reversed, and Spencer had to go to her apartment because she was kidnapped, he would try to put it back into order as well.

"The unsub didn't take his car, though I checked with the car service and he was supposed to use them today. They said an hour before they were supposed to come by and pick them up, an Agent Thomas Gibson called and cancelled." Rossi glanced around the apartment, as he helped her. He had never been here before, though Spencer had invited him a few times. He was sure it was a very cozy apartment usually. "I wonder if the unsub was looking for something particular, or just wanted to trash the place."

They began to walk carefully through the wreckage, trying to at least right as much of the furniture as possible and also to look for anything large appearing missing. "I haven't been in the apartment enough to know what is missing, the fact is only Spencer probably would be able to tell if anything was missing." She sighed softly, before she thought of something. "He may have an inventory on his computer at work. We can ask J.J. to check."

Hotch, who had been interviewing the neighbors in the building, came to the apartment a few minutes after Emily had called J.J. "One of the neighbors down the hall saw a young man enter Reid's apartment an hour ago, but they thought it was Reid's sometime roommate and didn't pay much attention." Reid had a grad school friend that occasionally stayed over whenever the friend was escaping from his demanding fiancée.


	3. The Ransom

Part 3: The ransom

"Silence is the ultimate weapon of power." - Charles De Gaulle

Spencer sat quietly listening as the unsub rambled. He had heard a remark about cute genius babies, and he wasn't sure he liked at all where this might end up. He tried to be perfectly still as his face was stroked with the latex glove again.

He was trying to figure out what to do, but he wasn't able to pick up a lot of information about the unsub. He had only been able to figure out that the unsub was male because he had heard the statement 'picking a suitable woman to carry the babies'. Spencer also had decided that silence at first would be the best way to deal with his captor.

The unsub kept talking about all kinds of things. He seemed to have a fear of silence, and there was hardly a second where he was quiet. Spencer thought if he kept the unsub talking that perhaps he would say something stupid that would reveal his identity. Spencer was just hoping for something tangible that meant the unsub could be tracked quickly.

"I don't like your silence. I heard you were a bit of talker. Didn't you learn to talk at 2 months? It might not be true; I only heard it from a source that hasn't really talked to you in a long time. You think he would keep in touch with you, since you are brilliant. I am sure you don't need me to tell you that though. " The voice-modified voice prattled on for a few more minutes about how utterly brilliant Spencer was for a few minutes.

Spencer was only half listening. He was trying to determine if he tuned out the unsub, even only slightly, if he could hear any noises in the background. In the length of time since he had been here, Spencer had realized that the scent of vanilla was drifting through the house, also the light scent of carbon as if the unsub had lit a scented candle. It made Spencer wonder if the unsub thought they were on some kind of date.

"Hey!" The voice was louder that usual. "I thought you figured out I wanted you to talk sometime." The hand, that had been stroking Spencer's cheek, smacked his hand softly as one might do when they were correcting a child.

"I wasn't sure if you were done with your external monologue." Spencer commented in a tone as if he was bored, that he had picked up from his coworkers when he had a tendency to discuss a topic of conversation for too long.

"You know I should have ask, do you even want kids? Or are you afraid they might become like your dearest mommy?" The unsub was stroking Spencer's cheek again, as if he hadn't just slapped his captive a few seconds prior.

"I haven't really thought about having children. I am too busy to think that far ahead in my life." Spencer lied, keeping his voice very calm, and honest sounding. He didn't want to get into details with the unsub about any of his own personal debates. The truth was Spencer was a planner, and had mapped out the pros and cons of big decisions such as children, and marriage. He had decided that the plan was easily alterable whenever he found someone he loved enough to actually have those conversations with.

"Maybe we can discuss this later. I have to send another message to our friends at the B. A. U."

Spencer wasn't quite sure, but he thought he heard the unsub skipping out of the room.

"Just as yellow gold is tested in the fire, so is friendship tested by adversity." -Ovid

J.J. had been sitting at Spencer's desk for almost fifteen minutes, crying as she took the things out of the bottom drawer of his desk. She pulled out the little Godzilla action figure she had given him last year, and the tears had started to flow. She missed Spencer dearly. All she wanted right now was to be in Ohio working on the case they were supposed to with Spencer near by, his childlike enthusiasm helping them all feel a little less stressed.

She hoped that she would be able to see him again. She kept getting this awful feeling that she never was, and it made her angry with herself for even thinking that.

It was hard to be positive though, especially when the Hankle videos kept playing in her mind in an endless loop. He almost hadn't come back last time, and she wasn't sure if he would be able to this time. She cuddled the Godzilla doll close to her as if it were a child, not caring if anyone came in and saw her crying.

J.J. knew that she needed to try to compose herself and try to focus on the case. It was a struggle though, especially since it seemed like it had been an eternity since the unsub or unsubs had left them any word of Spencer.

She reasoned if they didn't hear anything from the unsub in ten minutes, she would force herself to calm down. Then she could start calling people in Spencer's address book. She picked up the black book now, and opened it randomly. It landed on R, and she was surprised to see through her tear-blurred eyes an entry listing a D.C. number for his father.

J.J. knew Spencer hadn't actually talked to his father in years, but it seemed that he had kept track of his father's phone numbers, as there were numbers in the entry that had been crossed out. Spencer probably had the numbers intending to call, but never doing so because he didn't know what to say. J.J. was tempted to call Dr. William Reid and give him a piece of her mind for abandoning his son, but she knew it wasn't his place. It wouldn't help the investigation any, anyway.

The fax machine started behind her, and she wiped at her tears with her sleeve as she went over to see what it was. She hoped it wasn't another Bureau memo, and something that would help them with the case.

Five minutes later, she was reading it to the team in the conference room. "He isn't hurt, and you aren't going to track his location with your tech enchantress. We heart the nerdy doctor. You probably want him back. : ( Send the Delicious chocolate detective to the Washington monument in three hours. Have him bring two copies of the O.E. D. but don't bring Spencer's edition, you have to get your own. I may give you information about his whereabouts, or we may just talk about the nerdy doctor's loveliness. I will be wearing a green carnation. See you soon. – Nerd Brigade" (All of the note was written in one long paragraph with black permanent marker with the word heart written out and the little sad emoticon after the third sentence.)


	4. To find an OED

Part 4: To find an OED

"Footfalls echo in the memory  
Down the passage which we did not take  
Towards the door we never opened  
To the rose garden." - T.S. Eliot

Last summer

The campus was a quieter beast than usual as Dr. Marc Bowden, professor of Engineering, rushed through the campus of Georgetown University. Bowden was a medium weight man about five foot nine, with unruly black hair, and soft gray eyes that caused some people to think that they had met him before. He was a professor of engineering at the university, and usually didn't pay much attention to his attire. Today, he was wearing blue slacks and a white shirt with tiny purple triangles in the background. He also gave the impression as being a student, as he carried a blue backpack, carried only by his left arm. 

Bowden was meeting his book club friend for restaurant near campus. Bowden was running a bit late, because he didn't have a class after 10 am today, and had gone back to his office intending to grade some papers but had fallen asleep at his desk.

Summers always made him feel lazier than usual. This was one of the reasons that he always tried to have projects during the summer. With an I.Q. of 182, and two doctorates, Bowden had a tendency sometimes to get very bored if he wasn't really doing anything to keep his mind busy. Unfortunately, two weeks into the summer and he hadn't started a project yet. The spring semester had seemed to flow by, and then he had to prepare for his summer classes, and side projects had slipped his mind.

Dr. William Reid, professor of Russian Literature, was already waiting for his friend, reading a book at one of the tables. Dr. Reid was a tall man, who had once seemed lanky but in recent years had been growing portly due to age, and the content of his third marriage. His brown hair was cut very short, almost in a buzz cut, and his soft brown eyes were framed by very small and stylish black framed glasses. He was dressed in a tailored black designer suit, probably picked out for him by his wife, though it was wrinkled and seemed a bit like he slept in it.

"Aww, Marc. Did you know my son had a thesis published here? I just found it at the bookstore." William said looking up, and setting his glasses down on the table.

Marc sat down across from his friend. "Edward? I didn't even know he knew how to write." Marc had met William's two children, Edward and Penelope, and they were both bratty and spoiled teenagers. Their mother was a bit of a spoiled high shot journalist, so it hadn't surprised Marc when her children had similar temperaments.

The waiter came and brought them both glasses of ice tea, and bowls of soup. William had ordered while he had been waiting, but it didn't surprise Marc since the first person that arrived for lunch would order. Both he and William were creatures of habit and ordered the same things most of the time; it was also the reason they usually they had lunch at the same time each week on the same day at the same restaurant.

"Enjoy gentleman." The waiter said, giving them both a smile before heading off.

William chuckled. "No, not Peter. If that boy ever does something productive I would probably have a heart attack. No, my eldest son, Spencer."

Marc took a sip of his ice tea. "I didn't know you had any more children, you have never mentioned him."

William tilted his head slightly. "It is possible I never did. The divorce with his mother was a bit nasty, and in a way I am sure he thought I abandoned him when I abandoned his mother. I haven't really talked to him in seventeen years. I keep track of him always intending to, but I don't know what to say to him."

"What is his thesis on?" Marc asked, sensing that William probably didn't really want to talk about the situation with Spencer's mother. Marc wasn't one to press things.

"Oh, you'll like it, it's in one of your fields." William handed Marc the book.

It was Marc held the book he knew his project. He would find as much as he could about his friend's son, maybe even secretly contacting him to let the young man know that his father missed him and wanted to talk to him. Marc didn't know once he saw the picture of Spencer, he fell madly in love with the handsome face. Finding all the information that Spencer was perhaps smarter, and had beaten a lot of Marc's boasted of records only intrigued him more.

"Trouble is only opportunity in work clothes." – Henry J. Kaiser

Present Day

Derek Morgan impatiently consulted his watch as he entered the third store. He hadn't realized it would be this difficult to find a copy of the Oxford English Dictionary. The team had lucked out because Prentiss had a copy, but trying to find another copy was proving to be a hassle.

This was the last store on his list, though. The team had divided up the list of bookstores in D.C. and nearby cities to try to find a copy. They had assumed that a copy from the library, one, wouldn't be acceptable, and two, would probably all be labeled as reference so couldn't be removed from the library.

It was such an odd request for dictionaries instead of money. Though if it was money, the team would probably go to any means possible to try and get Spencer back. He was a priceless commodity. The book ransom though made Morgan a little fearful that something may have already happened to Spencer.

He walked quickly to the reference, almost bumping into a scholarly looking man flipping through Russian dictionaries. Morgan thought for a second the man reminded him of Spencer, but decided his mind was playing tricks on him.

Morgan found a copy of the OED, and had his hand to pull it off the shelf when a teenager with dyed-blue hair grabbed it. She had slipped by him when he had been looking at the guy, and was chewing gum and dressed like someone from the Tokyo Street scene.

"Hey little girl, I need that." Morgan told her, as she started to walk away.

The girl seemed bored, and blew a bubble with her gum. "You don't look like the nerd type, my father over there is."

The man looked up. He saw Morgan's badge clipped to his waist, gun holster, and anxious expression and gave him a soft apologetic smile. "Give the man the book, Penelope. I already have a copy of that anyway."

"I thought you needed another copy, dad." She said whined. She seemed to only have wanted the book because she saw Morgan reach for it, and didn't really care about it.

Morgan was surprised at her name, and didn't think it suited her. She was a spoiled brat. Much to mean to share the same first name as Garcia. "I really do need the book." He kept his voice calm, trying not to treat her like a suspect.

The man eyes dropped a little, a stern frown appearing on his face and for a second his expression almost seeming like the one Spencer made when he was disappointed. Morgan discounted it though; figuring other people had the exact same expression.

"Penelope! Just give the man the book. You knew when you grabbed it I didn't need it. You need to realize you can't have everything you want." The man said softly.

She handed the book to Morgan roughly. "Fine. I am telling mom, you are being mean to me again."

"Thank you." Morgan gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." Morgan said quickly, walking by to go pay for the book.


	5. Capture

Part 5: Capture

"Imagination is more important than knowledge." - Albert Einstein

The room was silent, and the vanilla candle had been extinguished leaving only a fading remnant of the smell. The unsub had left, claiming that he had to go talk to Morgan.

Spencer had tried to talk the unsub into letting him go, but the unsub always changed the subject.

The unsub had kept talking about Spencer's greatness the way a lunch might go if a fangirl got to sit with her idol. The unsub always revealed that he knew Spencer's father, and that they worked together at Georgetown. It almost made Spencer glad that he had never called his father, as he apparently had some questionable friends.

Spencer took a slow, deliberate breath. He hadn't heard anything from his captor in a long time. Spencer wasn't quite sure how long it had been but with his headache growing by the minute, as well as his paranoia, it seemed like it had been years.

He was contemplating an escape. As a student of magic, he had learned some of the major crowd-pleasing tricks, including escaping from restraints. Though having not prepared for being tied up, (and having none of the usual tools like picks and hidden keys), he was going to have to try to make himself as calm as possible.

He took another slow, deliberate breath. He tried to imagine that his bones were those of a jellyfish. He started with his left wrist trying to slowly move it out of the rope. He kept convincing himself that he was on stage, and that this was only a trick.

The more Spencer tried, the tighter the ropes seemed to get. He went through his head trying to think of a memory that might calm him down, but the more he tried the more it seemed that his mind wanted to scramble itself. He forced himself to take another deep breath. He wondered if he couldn't escape if he could figure out a way to contact the team.

If he hadn't been kidnapped, he wondered what they would be doing right now in Cleveland. He could see how the case might play out if they were actually there in his head, and imagining that for now seemed to help him calm down.

"A book is like a garden carried in the pocket." - Chinese Proverb  
An hour before the OED exchange:

William Reid sat at his office computer, typing furiously. He had been trying to work on a novel reminiscent of the Russian literature he loved. He had been working on it for almost a decade, something to tool with during the few minutes of free time he had.

He had just gotten off the phone with his friend Mark, and he had a sudden inspiration. Mark had been mumbling some nonsense about the fact he was probably not going to make it tomorrow to lunch because he was going to be arrested. Mark had only vaguely said something about doing something that might be considered kidnapping. William hadn't heard all the details because Mark had been fading in and out.

William hadn't thought much of the phone call, only thinking it would be a good idea if someone was wrongly accused of a crime in his book.

A loud heavy knock sounded on his door, and he looked up to find a man and a woman standing in his doorway, but were wearing dark suits, and had grim expressions on their face.

William wondered if perhaps they were from the administration. He didn't have time to hear about one of the silly agreements that occasionally came up between the administration and staff. He was never really into the politics that ran at the school, but he had to deal with them constantly ever since he had been elected chair of the English department last year.

He was always getting visits from interns and other non-important people informing him of information that they thought he needed to know. "Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously. They didn't appear like interns but he was certain he wasn't going to like what they had to say.

The man took out his badge from his jacket as he walked farther into the room. "Dr. Reid, I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, and this is Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jarreau." He pointed to the blond only a half step behind him.

The agents sat carefully in the two chairs in front of William's desk. "We need to talk to you about your son, Spencer." Agent Jarreau said.

"What about him, couldn't you ask him, doesn't he work with you guys?"

"Dr. Reid was kidnapped earlier today, and we are trying every lead possible."

William's face suddenly paled as he realized what Mark's call had been about, especially as he remembered all the questions that Mark always seemed to ask him about Spencer.

"Intelligence is quickness is seeing things how they are." – George Santayana

Marc Bowden scanned the crowd for Derek Morgan. Bowden was about an fifteen minutes early for the drop, but he was sure that Agent Morgan would be here.

He probably should just calm down, and wait for the agent to find him. That was supposed to be the plan anyway. Bowden wondered if he should have planned this kidnapping out more. He probably shouldn't have even kidnapped Spencer, but he wasn't sure the young doctor would actually agree to a date.

Bowden still could have figured out a better way to go about everything. He had been nervous all day, and he wasn't enjoying spending time with Spencer as much as he thought. It was hard to though whenever he touched Spencer and Spencer flinched. It made Bowden feel like he was Quasimodo or some other wretched looking creature.

"Marc Bowden, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of a federal agent." He heard a deep masculine voice behind him, and realized it was not Derek Morgan, but recently out of retirement agent David Rossi.


	6. Conclusion

Part 6: Conclusion

"The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved." – Victor Hugo

Prentiss and Morgan almost didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop as they pulled up to Bowden's house. A minute ago, they had still been unsure if Bowden was the man who had kidnapped Spencer, but then they got a tip about a call from 911. One of Bowden's neighbors had said they heard a loud crash, and screaming.

As they got close to the house, they couldn't hear the screaming. Morgan went around one side and Prentiss the other as they began to look through the windows.  
---

Spencer had actually succeeded in getting his wrist loose, when the chair had fallen backwards. The floor underneath the chair had apparently been rotting, and had given way right when the chair fell back, causing Spencer to land hard on his back on the lower floor. Thankfully nothing had been broken, except the legs of the chair which had also crumbled.

Since then, Spencer had been screaming trying to get help, since he wasn't sure if the whole house wasn't going to collapse around him.

He had stopped for a few minutes because his throat was raw. He heard sounds outside, and used all his energy to scream for help.

---  
The crack of the door being broken open seemed louder than usual to Emily as Morgan rammed it with all his power.

They ran through quickly, going over to the figure lying bound in the middle of the front room floor.  
Spencer had apparently been held in an upstairs bedroom, until the floor had crashed.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Emily asked, as she untied the tie wrapped around Spencer's eyes.

Spencer nodded. "I think so." He whispered unable to speak louder from the screaming.

Morgan ruffled Spencer's hair a bit. "Hey Youngster, we missed you." He pulled the chair forward and upward so they could cut away the ropes easier.

"I missed you, too."

Emily took two pocketknives from her vest pocket, handing one to Morgan and they began to carefully cut the ropes. In a few minutes they had Spencer untied and he was being loaded into the ambulance that had just arrived.

- Fin (for now)


End file.
